


Nobody Needs To Know

by Apr1cotTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Hunters, Demon!Bad, Demons, Diamond!Skeppy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Like just kiss already, M/M, Minecraft Universe, No Beta We Die Like My GPA Because I Am Writing Fanfiction Instead Of Doing Work, Pining, lots of mutual pining, no real names used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr1cotTea/pseuds/Apr1cotTea
Summary: Demons, Gempeople, Hybrids, and Humans. There are no good sides. There are no bad sides. Only losing sides, in a world where no one seems to be able to live in peace.Bad is a demon who lives on in the human world, concealing his true form with his enchanted cloak so that he may live among the people in peace as he tries to find a way for everyone to live together in harmony.Skeppy is a diamond gemperson who is one of the most skilled demon hunters and visits a town after hearing of a rumor about demon sighting in the local area.(Or a demon and a demon hunter fall in love but the other doesn't know he is in love with the very thing he is hired to kill.)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is very nice to meet you, I hope you are having a good day. 
> 
> Honestly, I cannot get enough of Demon Bad and Diamond Skeppy, so I decided to post a work of my own to get my creative juices going! Writers block can be such a pain, but hopefully this motivates me to continue some of my other stories!

As a child, the world is nothing but a giant sand box. Something full of enjoyment, innocence, and fun. For a kid is veiled from the harsh reality of the world, free from torture and horrors that hide in the dark. Such goes for humans. Even demons.

_ Though at some point all children must learn that life is not all fun and games.  _

Bad was five when his village had been attacked by humans. The demons who inhabited said village had been sure that humans would never find the ravine they carved their homes into, for it was in the middle of a dark oak forest with a drop that would kill any being without wings. To this day, Bad still wonders how humans found their way into the familiar cave system he loves and misses so much. Bad has theories that the group of humans found the ravine by mistake, having gone on a mining expedition and found one of the secret entrances for demons that unfortunately lost their wings to humans. Not that Bad knew humans existed at the time, and simply thought sometimes demons were born without wings.

Still, Bad tries not to dwell on the past. Those were unpleasant memories after all.

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  


"Mom?! What's going on?" Bad cried upon being lifted into his mother's arms. Screams of both demons and humans could be heard from the frightful scene of the town market they left behind. Bad tried to peer over his mother's shoulder, but she quickly brought a hand to the back of his head and moved his face into her shoulder. War was not a sight Bad's mom wanted him to see. Not now, not ever.

"It's okay, little muffin. Just don't look back and stay near mommy, okay?" Bad felt a gust of wind as his mother's wings spread wide, taking off into the air as she held her son close.

It wasn't long before they were home, but they were not safe. Bad watched as his mom frantically searched the many chests that littered their house.

"What's going on, mommy?" Bad cried, his white milky eyes filling up with tears. His mother continued to search the chests, throwing aside a diamond she pulled out which had shocked Bad. Diamonds and other ores were often not allowed to be touched by Bad so as to not accidentally break them. Yet why had his mother just simply tossed it aside as if it didn't have any value?

His mother looked uneasy before answering hesitantly, "Bad, I don't know what is about to happen, nor can I promise that your life will ever be the same." She pulled out a black cloak which had red lining along the silky dark fabric. Bad tilted his head in confusion, not quite sure he understood what his mother was trying to tell him.

"You know all of those tales and stories about humans?" His mother continued, kneeling down in front of her son. Bad nodded in response, studying how her own eyes had tears streaming down, the wetness causing her black, short fur to stick closer to her cheeks.

"Well, I am afraid to tell you that those stories of humans are true. What is happening in the market righg now is a human infiltration on our home. I guess it was only a matter of time after being hidden for so long," she threw the cloak around Bad's shoulders, making sure to tighten the clasp around his neck so it couldn't slip off due to it being a little to big for his young demon body. She took notice of how Bad visibly tensed. Any demon who had been told humans no longer existed only to find such horrible creatures still roamed the Server would.

"Mommy, what's going to happen? I'm scared!" Bad whined, stepping forward as he grabbed his mother's claw, which was quite bigger than his own. She smiled sadly down at her son, bringing said hand up to his cheek to stroke the soft fur with her thumb. Bad nuzzled into the warmth of her hand, his own tears spilling.

"This cloak will keep you safe. Pull the hood up, and it will stiffen your demonic appearance so that you can live among humans," his mother explained, making Bad's eyes widen.

"Live among humans?!"

"Yes, my little muffin. I am so sorry I lied to you all these years," warm arms wrapped around Bad's smaller frame, holding him close as she felt small claws grasp the fabric of her shirt. Her tail wrapped around the both of them. "I should have told you humans still exist. And I should have told you that they dominate the Server. Humans rule these lands, but this cloak will keep you safe so long as you keep the hood up and keep your heritage a secret. Now, can you do that for you?"

"What about you? Won't you be there for me?" Bad cried, looking up at his mother. Yet before she could answer, the door to their house was knocked down as two humans made an appearance at the door. Bad's eyes widened in horror. Humans looked a lot more terrifying than in the story books. It was mostly from those eyes. Orbs full of such rage and emotion that it sent shivers down Bad's spine, his tail curling around his leg in fear.

The vision of humans was soon cut off as he heard his mother let out a hiss, her wings wrapping around the both of them protectively. Bad looked back at his mother with wide eyes, shaking his head viscously as he already knew what was to come.

"Go, Bad! Fly! Fly far away from here! And when you are ready to hide, pull up the hood!" His mother explained frantically.

"No! You said to stay by your side!" Bad yelped as his mother picked him up, pushing past the humans as she expanded her strong wings into them, sending the group to their backs. Though they were back to their feet as quickly as they had fallen, already readying their crossbows.

"Bad,  _ go _ !" His mother commanded, throwing her son into the air as he let out a surprised yell, processing that he was falling through the air before spreading his own wings and catching himself, looking around. The sight below him sickened him as he felt his stomach drop. Both demons and humans alike were fighting in the ravine still, yet what made him feel so sick to his stomach was the display of humans and demons that were ripped, cut, and torn, lying lifeless on the ground after giving up their last breath in battle.

Bad was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard his mother scream at him, "Bad,  _ FLY _ !" 

Bad gasped, glancing at his mother before flapping his wings frantically, making his way to the top of the ravine. If they weren't in such a treacherous situation, it would almost look silly. Demons only grew into their wings where they could pick up their own body weight around the age of ten, so Bad had only recently learned how to fly. 

Bad continued to fly towards the surface of the ravine, using all the strength he could muster as he felt the cloak awkwardly flap between his wings, not making it any easier for him. Bad faltered his flying when he heard something whiz past his head, letting out a surprised yelp as he looked over to see his mom had pushed aside one of the humans with their crossbow, her fangs stained with blood. The human she had attacked had a horrid gash on his arm from where his mother had bit him.

"Don't let it get away!" The other human had ordered, shooting her own shot as Bad watched the arrow hurl towards him, finding it difficult to dodge as he struggled to flap his wings in sync. His breathing intensified before he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for impact. Yet it never came. Bad opened his eyes slowly, confused as to what had happened before letting out a cry upon the sight before him.

His mother smiled sadly up at him, her own wings flapping rhythmically before she let out a cough followed by blood. The arrow was lodged right in her stomach.

"Mommy!"

"Look at you, Bad. You're flying so well. Keep going, my baby," using up the last of her energy, she flew up to her son and grabbed his arm, using all her strength to sling shot him up into the air as Bad caught his balance upon the sudden action, finally gliding over to the edge of the ravine and crashing into the grass. Though he took no notice to the pain, only scrambling to peer over the edge.

His mother was struggling as she too tried to make her way to the surface. Bad held out his claw to her in hopes to be reunited, and a glimmer of hope flashed in her own white eyes. Though all form of life left said eyes as another arrow found its way straight through her heart.

Bad let out a shriek that no normal human could make as he watched his mother's body start to spiral back to the ravine below, head first. He was about to jump down after her until her words rang through his head once more.

_ Fly! Fly far away from here! And when you are ready to hide, pull up the hood! _

Bad shook his head. He wasn't going to leave his family behind. Though he didn't have much of a choice as another arrow barely missed his head, instead bouncing off the toughness of one of his two inch horns. Though the impact still made him fall back into the grass as his neck snapped back. It was definitely lucky of him to have his horns shield his head, and even more unlucky for the humans for having such a nice shot wasted.

Bad shook away his shock, feeling his eyes well up with tears as he began to sob. He struggled to get up, before spreading his wings and beginning to take off once more, far from that living hell.

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  


Bad was lucky enough to find an Avian hybrid who went by the name of Philza. Bad had stumbled upon Philza's cottage in the woods where he kept to himself. Like his mother had instructed, Bad had pulled up his hood upon seeing the house. It had surprised Bad the first time he had done it, and the young demon had fallen on his face from the weight change as he let out a yelp of surprise. Upon throwing up the hood, his wings vanished from behind him along with his tail. He felt the horns that protruded from his head shrink into nothingness, as his claws shriveled to simply just pale finger tips. Bad hadn't seen himself yet, but when Philza answered the door to the sound of whimpers he sure had a fright.

With the demonic appearances gone, from behind Bad could have easily been mistaken as a human. Though there was one flaw in the cloak, and that was when trying to take a look at Bad's face there was nothing but void and white glowing eyes. That was the only drawback of the cloak, though even with said enchanted piece of article, this was not a rare side effect of magical hoods. Still, it was the last thing Phil had expected.

Nonetheless, Philza recognized the small figure as a child, and his fatherly instincts kicked in as he took the child in. At first, Bad had put up a fight, clawing at the air and crying out for help. Philza's heart broke, but he continued to hold the child close as he brought the exhausted young one inside.

For years, Bad lived with Philza and his biological son, Wilbur. It took a while for Bad to warm up, but he was in good hands. Philza had found out about his demon heritage pretty early on, having taken off Bad's hood to check if Bad had any wounds. It had shocked both beings, in which Bad wasn't prepared to feel his demon appearances unexpectedly grow back, and Philza hadn't expected a demon. At first, Bad was terrified of Philza's reaction as his tail curled around him and he squeezed it for comfort. Philza was quick to inform the boy that he wasn't going to hurt him, which eased Bad. After all, Philza was an Avian hybrid. Not a human.

Bad quickly learned that even hybrids didn't get along with other creatures as well. It was the terrible truth of the nature of the world. Nobody seemed to get along with anybody, and Bad wasn't entirely sure if there was a good side and a bad side. Only losing sides.

It was a terrible day when Bad decided it was best to leave Philza and Wilbur behind after a scary unexpected visit from Demon Hunters. Bad and Philza had just gotten back from a flying lesson, and Bad had barely enough time to pull up his hood when the Demon Hunters knocked on the door. They didn't know that a demon resided within the house, more so there for knowledge and directions upon being lost in the woods. The group was a diverse one, consisting of hybrids, gempeople, and humans. It made Bad feel uneasy, and he knew that if Philza had been caught protecting a demon, his adopted father would be in heaps of trouble. And Bad didn't want to do that to Philza, nor his four year old son.

Instead, when Bad snuck out that night to leave yet another family behind, he vowed that he would find a way where demons, humans, hybrids, and gempeople could live in peace. Bad smiled at the idea, and put his plan into action the second he could.

As more years passed, Bad became a sort of vigilante to demons in trouble. A hero. For he could easily blend in with humans wearing his cloak, listening in on rumors of demon hide outs where he could warn those groups before violence ensued. Bad tried his bed to keep the peace without fighting, and tried to convince that same idea to demons who formed groups to hunt humans in return. Not all demons listened, but some would just much rather live in peace and took heed in Bad's words.

If Bad could rid the world of the fear it had for demons, then maybe Bad could one day return to Philza and Wilbur. Bad took the idea as a comforting thought, often wondering about the kind of man that Wilbur had grown up to be.

For now, Bad encouraged peace. Because if demons fought back in defense, then people would not view it as self defense. Fighting back would only ring true the stories that weren't true.

Bad often heard tales from the humans' point of view, about the evils that demons brought upon mankind. Bad hoped that one day those stories would have heroes that were demons.

He would make sure of that.


	2. The Diamond Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diamond in the rough seeks training to save his tortured mind from the thought that he couldn't do anything to save his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really appreciate the comments on my last chapter, they made me so happy!!! I promise I will reply soon, you just encouraged me to write more as soon as I finished reading your lovely words! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is where it gets spicy. ;)

Diamond Refuges were extremely rare. Even more rare than diamonds. One's luck of finding a Diamond Refuge was about the same chance of one finding a five vien Netherrite. Impossible.

Gempeople were very secretive, and often entrances were labyrinths to throw any intruders off guard. It wasn't that gempeople were shy, but they would much rather keep to themselves. Other beings often liked to chip away at gempeople for easier access to such valuable resources. Which is why gemfolk took extra precautions in keeping other species out. Finding a gemperson was more likely than finding their homes, for even some gempeople liked to dwell the surface world.

So how demons had stumbled upon Skeppy's home, the gempeople had no idea. Skeppy remembers that day all too well. Any fourteen year old boy who experienced similar trauma would. He had been playing with his older sister in one of the mines that overlooked the Diamond Refuge when a group of Emerald Guards had quickly pulled them aside just in time as a demon came crashing down in the spot they were having fun. Skeppy's eyes widened in fear upon the creature rising up to its feet, stalking over him with fangs bared and claws sharpened. Its spiked tail swung to the side, smashing into the group of gempeople. The guards had just enough time to grab Skeppy and stab their sword into the ground before sliding off the edge of the cliff into the civilization below. Yet Skeppy's heart froze upon the sounds of his sister letting out a blood curdling scream as she fell. The other guard frantically tried to grab hold of the diamond girl, but it was too late as she fell almost thirty feet down to the Diamond Refuge.

Often Skeppy wakes with a fright of the reminder of how his sister looked when she fell. Her eyes displayed such terror that he had never seen before, and it often haunted his mind along with the screams that followed. The Diamond Refuge was really lucky to have had an iron golem Demon Hunter who had returned home to visit family. It did not take long for the demons to be exterminated before any real damage was caused.

Most importantly, Skeppy's sister had survived.

If she had been any other gem than a diamond, her fall would have been fatal. Though barely anything can cut past a diamonds skin other than diamonds itself and Netherrite. Still, she was out cold for weeks and had to be supervised to ensure she didn't starve or dehydrate while her body was shut down. Skeppy had stayed with her most nights after the incident, though during the day he visited the Demon Hunter that had saved him as he told tales of visiting villages and slaying threats of demons. Skeppy had asked the Iron Golem if he could become a Demon Hunter as well, so that way he could protect the ones he loved from future harm.

The iron golem had directed Skeppy to leave his home to seek a Hunter who went by Dream, for the golem had no time taking on a pupil. Though if anyone could help Skeppy, it would be the young Demon Hunter who had become a legend for slaying dragons, including that of an Ender and Demon. Skeppy had been amazed by such stories, and vowed that he too could become a legend for slaying just as many demons.

That was why when his sister finally awoke from her coma that Skeppy had promised to her to become strong so that nothing like that could happen again. Skeppy's parents had been against the idea, but Skeppy was tired of being tormented by the endless thought of another demon attack happening and him being useless to his family and friends.

So, Skeppy left.

He escaped from the 'safety' of his home to seek out the one that went by Dream, following maps and clues that the iron golem had provided him to take on his journey.

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  


Finding Dream was not easy. Skeppy had never been to the surface, and the brutality of the sun didn't do wonders to his eyes the first time daylight showed its much too cheerful face. Though Skeppy could quite get used to the color of green grass, and the feel of blue water. The surface world quite amazed the young boy who had lived in the darkness for so long, taking in the breath of fresh air and the sound of whistling birds. A part of Skeppy never wanted to return. Although the surface too had its dark corners of reality. 

One of the biggest ones was that Skeppy couldn't swim.

Down in the Diamond Refuge, there were no lakes of water or roaring rivers. The only water source that was remotely close to a body was that of the small underground stream that provided them with enough water to sustain life in the deep caverns of the caves. So when Skeppy had first tried taking a dip in a pond, he was quite surprised with the fact that he could not float. In fact, swimming was futile as he just sunk to the bottom. Panic ensued the diamond boy, as he struggled for a breath of fresh air. He hadn't even found Dream yet, for it took weeks of endless journey, almost as if the sixteen year old boy didn't  _ want  _ to be found. 

Skeppy was rather lucky that day, for he would have most certainly died if a young fire wizard hadn't jumped in after him upon crossing paths and noticing the boy hadn't come up for breath after quite some time. Skeppy was quite thankful for the rescue, considering that Sapnap complained about not liking water after dragging Skeppy back up into the safety of the grass. 

Skeppy apologized profusely for being such a bother, in which Sapnap laughed off their near death experience like it was nothing out of the ordinary, explaining that surprises like that were nothing compared to the trouble Dream always seemed to get into.

Skeppy's eyes widened upon the mention of the name, "Dream the Demon Hunter?!"

"More like Dream the Idiotic, but yeah that's him," Sapnap sassed back, smiling at his own insult as he had produced a fire for the two to dry themselves with.

"Do you think you could take me to him? I want to become a hunter myself!" Skeppy had said with such enthusiasm. 

Sapnap glanced over at Skeppy with shock, looking the diamond boy up and down before stating, "Aren't you a lot safer in your mines? Aren't they, like, impossible to find? Why would you want to risk your life like that?"

Skeppy looked off to the side, glaring as he clenched his fists. Sapnap looked at the younger male with slight worry and confusion.

"Demons attacked my home and hurt my sister. I won't let that happen again."

  
  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  


Sapnap had taken Skeppy to Dream. At first Dream was reluctant to teach Skeppy, not wanting to have to be a babysitter. Yet Skeppy proved himself to be mature despite his… immaturity. Skeppy was definitely passionate, and Dream took a liking to his willingness and obedience to learn. The younger boy had caught on quickly, in which Skeppy had completed his training in the span of a couple years, even slaying quite a few demons himself. Dream would be lying if he had said he wasn't worried about Skeppy reaching the masked boy's skill level.

After two years of his training, Skeppy had departed from Dream and Sapnap to return home as an official Demon Hunter. When he had returned, his mother had looked at him as if she had seen a ghost before giving him a beating that no demon could match, no matter how strong. He guessed that was the price to pay after leaving his home without warning. Despite that, his family was proud of everything that he accomplished before Skeppy ventured out again to continue to be a peace keeper by hunting demons. 

Years passed, and Skeppy became a sort of legend of his own. Skeppy wasn't as well known as Dream, though whenever his presence was made in a demon infested town, the job was sure to be done. 

Whenever Skeppy killed, he was oblivious to the screams of terror that demons spouted whenever they met his sword. For Skeppy genuinely thought he was doing the right thing by ridding the Server of demons, and genuinely saw demons as the evils of the land instead as simply other beings who were trying to survive just as much as he was. For in reality, people lived in fear of demons. And demons lived in fear of people. For fear fueled wars. 

_Fear fueled hate_.

Yet there was something stronger than fear that was often overlooked. And on those rare occasions, even demons and people could get along.

Maybe even learn to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep comparing them to Disney Princess without meaning to, but while writing this I went "Oh no Skeppy is Rapunzel." AnD aT LaSt i SeE tHe LiGhTs
> 
> Also, the demons who stumbled upon the Diamond Refuge were actually looking for a home to stay in after their ravine had been attacked by humans, for underground hideouts were more successful than surface hideouts. Sadly said demons just got unlucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Bad a Disney Princess now? He really do be singing "conceal don't feel don't let it show."
> 
> Also do any of you wear invisalign? I wore my while writing this after not wearing it for a weak and my teeth are in p a i n. qwq


End file.
